Emerald Green Eyes
by applecoral
Summary: AU. After a heartbreaking breakup, Loki is left without Natasha. But four years later, they meet again and this time, she has a surprise that he wasn't meant to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Emerald Green Eyes**

**Author's Note: Yes, I am alive! Don't worry, I'm not giving up on Catch Me if You Can or Assembling Required! Those are just taking a short break! High school has way more homework than I expected, but I hope to update more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.**

**Rated [T]**

* * *

**Emerald Green Eyes**

Her eyes slowly opened to meet a pair of emerald green eyes.

"Morning, Tasha." Loki grinned.

"How long have you been awake?" Natasha asked.

"Just long enough to hear your adorable snoring."

"_Someone_ kept me up last night." She smiled, tracing patterns on Loki's naked chest.

"As I recall, _you_ were the one who initiated it." Loki said before pressing his lips against Natasha's. They kissed for a while before she placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed away.

"Is something wrong…?" He started to ask before Natasha rushed to the washroom. A sickening sound could be heard. Loki got out of bed and put a fresh pair of boxers on. Peeking his head inside the washroom, Natasha was leaning against the toilet, looking positively green.

"Are you alright?"

"I think it's just food poisoning. I'll go to the doctor's afterschool." Natasha wiped her mouth on toilet paper. Loki helped his girlfriend off of the ground.

"Yes, but right now, it's time to put some clothes on." Loki's eyes roamed over Natasha's naked body.

"That's not what you were saying earlier." Natasha said teasingly.

* * *

"Hello?" Loki answered his phone.

"Loki." It was Natasha. Her voice sounded hoarse.

"How was the doctor?"

"Can you meet me at the park?"

"Tasha. Are you okay?" Loki was worried now. Why wouldn't she tell him what was going on?

"I'll see you by the fountain." Natasha said before she hung up abruptly.

Loki ran out to the parking lot, hopping onto his motorcycle and driving off, nearly hitting Bruce Banner, who was carrying a large pile of textbooks.

In less than ten minutes, Loki had reached the park.

"Natasha." He breathed.

Natasha looked up. Her eyes were red and her cheeks irritated. She had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Loki sat next to her, a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I…" The words died in her throat.

"What did the doctor say?"

"I'm…I can't be with you anymore." Natasha shrugged his arm away.

"Very funny, Tasha." Loki said, feigning annoyance.

"I'm serious. I, Natasha Romanoff, am breaking up with you, Loki Laufeyson." She said solemnly.

"Natasha. Look at me. Tell me you're joking." He pleaded. Natasha stared into his emerald green eyes. Her sapphire blue eyes burned with sorrow, like she didn't want to do this.

"Loki. Don't. It's over." Natasha said.

"Why?"

"Because I don't love you!" She shrieked. Loki's heart felt like it had just shattered. It couldn't have been true. They had said that they would always love each other, no matter what. Loki meant it, so why didn't Natasha?

"Impossible."

"Shut up, just shut up!" Natasha stood up. "I hate you. I _hate_ you."

"You don't mean that." Loki said.

"I do. I hate you so much it makes me want to throw up. I _hate_ how you talk. I _hate_ how you hair is. And most of all, I _hate_ that you were my boyfriend." She said. With each venom-laced word, Loki's heart cracked a little bit more.

"If that's how you really feel. Then I'll leave you alone." Loki blinked back tears and walked back to his motorcycle sadly, like a kicked puppy. He didn't see the absolute torn look on Natasha's face as he walked away. He didn't know her true intentions.

* * *

**Author's Note: Awww. That was sad. But...they're not broken up for good!**

**Please Read and Review, Follow and Favourite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Emerald Green Eyes**

**Author's Note: Fast updates for the win! Unfortunately, this is where our story ends. Yes, that was quick, but I just intended it to be short. But I hope my reader really enjoyed this!**

**CP3A, you'll find out in this chapter!**

**CaffinH, a surprise~**

**heytherepeoples, hello! thanks for reviewing all of my other stories! yeah. When you write that, it is making me seriously reconsider posting there, but don't worry, I'm not ****_that_**** cruel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel.**

**Rated [T]**

* * *

**Emerald Green Eyes**

True to his word, Loki didn't try to talk to Natasha for the rest of the school year. But he didn't see her all that much anyway. Her absence did not go unnoticed. Natasha disappeared entirely in January. He found out from her best friend Peggy Carter that she had moved back to Russia.

It was odd. Natasha had always talked about senior year and how amazing it was going to be – she was so wrong. She wouldn't have just went back to Russia. It was her senior year. It just didn't make sense to Loki.

When he questioned Peggy again, she seemed nervous, like she was hiding a big secret. All Peggy said that Natasha was in Russia. But she stuttered and stumbled over her words far too much for it to be the truth.

But Loki did not give up. He still maintained the small bit of hope that Natasha had a terrible secret and that was why she broke up with him. No matter how hard he tried, Loki could not find out the truth. But he would not give up. Graduation rolled along, and Loki was free from school. He still didn't hear from Natasha.

Four years passed. Loki was now twenty-two. There wasn't a day that passed when he didn't miss her.

It was a Friday afternoon when Loki decided to do some grocery shopping. He needed some bread and gummy worms. The gummy worms were his and Natasha's favourite candy.

Loki could feel the stares and whispers of the teenage girls as he decided between whole grain and white bread. It must have been the leather. Natasha always told him he looked good in leather. Brushing his hair out of his face, Loki chose whole grain and moved onto the snacks aisle.

"Mommy! Candy!" A small voice squeaked.

"Not today, Joey." The voice sounded familiar to Loki, but he couldn't quite place who it belonged to.

"Mummy!" The little boy whined. Loki reached down to grab the last pack of gummy worms when a small, chubby hand grasped the package at the same time. The little boy was tugging fiercely on the gummy worms, his eyes shining with sadness. His eyes that were a shade of emerald green resembling Loki's very closely. Looking at the child, he reminded him so much of a younger, more innocent Loki, down to the shape of the face and the colour of his hair.

It must have startled the young boy, for he let go of the gummy worms and stumbled back, dropping to the ground. His mother rushed to the fallen child's side. His mother, who had flaming red hair that Loki had only ever seen on one person.

"Natasha?" Loki asked.

"L-Loki." She stuttered.

"Babysitting, I see." An important fact seemed to escape his mind. All he could think about was the day she left him. The day his heart shattered in two and failed to heal since.

"You could say that." Natasha mumbled, helping the little boy up. They were almost out of Loki's view until the little boy said loudly,

"Who was that man, mommy?"

Both Loki and Natasha froze.

* * *

Natasha had been silent since she, Loki and Joey left the store. She led him to the park where she and Loki had first broken up, and they were sitting in dead silence while watching Joey play on the playground next to the fountain.

"I'm the father." It came out more as a question than a statement.

"I don't go sleeping around, of course it's you." Natasha said quietly.

"Then…why?" Loki asked. He hadn't felt this bad since four years ago. His heart was breaking all over again, to know that Natasha had his child.

"I had no choice."

"You _always_ have a choice."

"Not this time!" Natasha raised her voice.

"Don't you remember that talk we had? I do. _You_ were the one who said that you didn't want children." She said coldly.

Loki finally remembered what it had been about.

_It was a Sunday and Loki and Natasha were having a picnic by the beach. The only other people on the sandy ground were two families, with very loud children._

_"Loki?" Natasha asked._

_"Yes, Tasha?" Loki placed his sandwich on its plate._

_"Do you like children?"_

_"I'm not overly fond of them."_

_"But don't you want children?"_

_"I don't suppose I do." Loki said._

"Natasha…"

"No. You made your choice."

"_You_ were the one who made the choice. I had no say in whether I could know about my child or not."

"Loki. You're one of the youngest CEOs _ever_. A child would have slowed you down." Natasha looked away, pain flashing in her eyes.

"But it would have made me happy. Not leave this empty hole inside of me!" Loki shouted.

"Natasha…please." His tone softened.

"I'm sorry, Loki." She bit her lip. Loki remembered whenever she was about to cry, she would bite her lip to stop herself.

"Oh no, Natasha, don't cry." Too late. Natasha always tried to refrain from showing weakness, but this time, she couldn't help it. Natasha sobbed into Loki's shirt, shoulders shaking. All Loki could do was rub soothing circles into her back, just like he always did.

"I was just so lost and I didn't know how to tell you. This child would have been a burden on you." She cried.

"Natasha. Never say that. I love you, and I will love Joey."

"That day, at the fountain, I didn't mean it. But…I needed you to let go."

"I have, and always will, love you. Nothing can ever change that." Loki said. Natasha looked up, staring into his emerald green eyes. The eyes that had started all of this. The eyes that made her fall in love with him all over again.

Closing her eyes, Natasha pressed her lips to Loki's.

"I love you, Loki." She pulled away after a long kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh, the sweetness~ I hope it wasn't moving too fast!**

**Please Read and Review, Follow and Favourite!**


End file.
